


练笔污pwp |【鱼水】all小王营长（对是那个谁，那个哥哥）

by 95gas



Category: all小王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95gas/pseuds/95gas





	练笔污pwp |【鱼水】all小王营长（对是那个谁，那个哥哥）

Cp：all小王营长（对是那个谁，那个哥哥）  
（勤务兵X小王营长）（大首长X小王营长）（舞团上等兵X小王营长）  
预警：非真人架空现代军营AU/性爱描写/dirty talk/open relationship  
（请勿当真这是练笔！练笔！谁撕我我就哭！）

你叫李泽，是一名勤务兵。

小王营长的勤务兵，小王营长最忠诚的骑士。

今天是5月21日，普罗大众所说的“告白日”。

在战友们起哄下，你写了一封旁人看不懂，想要告白的对象更看不懂的情书。

你从西南边陲最没有存在感的首府来，在艺术学院学习声乐，你在漂亮男孩里也是最漂亮的那一个，归属在大家艳羡的眼睛里，只是你一直找不到自己音域的所在，很沉的低音，永远被锁在沉在深海处的黑匣子里，表演时你也只是一个花瓶，俊梧外表，用着很沉的low C给别人垫底。

2011年，你的生命被改变。

穿藏蓝常服的年轻军官来到你的学校，鼓舞年轻的学生们参军，报效祖国，壮志得伸。

漂亮的你见到了另一种漂亮。

小王营长那时候才是排长，跟着气魄使然的女上司来宣讲，可能为了拉近距离，小王排长并没有佩戴任何昭示身份的物品，只有素洁直挺的军装。

四六分的黑发因为5月西南的潮润有些耷拉，垂在额间，不大浓的标准眉因为他一笑，和秀纤的眼睛一块弯腰，白天怎么升月？下弦月，还有星星缀碎，啊西南太热，烘雾的水分焗到小王排长的眼和鼻，又因为讲演缓缓挂到小小缓坡的唇，李泽，你看见了吗？和你家乡一样矮缓的小丘浓缩在小王排长蠕动的唇，小写的花体英文字母“m”，吐出来一句句，是和你一样深沉、不，比你还要深沉的低音。

你终于不是异类了。

一句句的，小王排长说得很动人啊。

你在宣讲会结束之后，就冲回宿舍用剪刀咔嚓掉有些长的浅灰发，是呀，李泽，你是不安分的，你最爱扮演二次元里的各种角色，他们是你忠实的伙伴，做你最不可说自卑的保护壳，再也不需要了，你就是你，小王排长鼓励你，找到你自己。

入伍申请提交，不到三周你就到了军区，新兵连的苦训是敲门砖，你咬咬牙就挨过去，你有强健的体魄，青春的肉体，你是将是拓疆画域，护卫大海的斗士，你要和他站在一起。

通铺的铁架床枕头下，压着你的Walkman，小王排长入伍时间也不长，在这以前他也留下为数不多的作品，你向班长排长连长轮番献殷勤，投其所好给他们送老友粉、螺蛳粉和鸡仔饼罐头，离家很近，大家的嘱托你有求必应，因此你可以留下这台Walkman。

多苦多累，李泽只需要小王排长动听的嗓音伴眠，就可一笔勾销。

李泽啊，你的勤勉终于在入伍第三年得到了犒赏。

作为大家最忠实可靠的螺丝钉，你凭着过硬的军事素养、舒展的文艺风范和多元技能，直接进入军区文工团核心部门。我知道你不肯告诉我，我愿意为你保守秘密，可最令你高兴的，是你可以见到小王排长了。

哦，他是小王连长了。

与三年前见到他不同，小王连长晒得麦黝健康，人也比以前壮实了，除了笑起来有下弦月的眼，上弦月的小m唇，他看起来也愈发不一样了。

多了些内容，你还不懂，李泽，你最终会懂得的。

他记得你啊，他说小李，你来了，西南艺术学院最好看的男孩。

你赧得嘿嘿笑，进来军营，并没被五湖四海兄弟带得字正腔圆，说话还有腔调，音调向上扬，咬字不太准，你其实是故意的，乡愁难熬，至少口音让你标榜你的存在，替你没有存在感的家乡发声。

归入小王连长麾下到全国的各大海域表演，大小岛屿在你的脑海里从沙盘的橡胶绿变成葱郁的树丛绿，海水从亚克力板湖蓝变成清凉触手的蔚蓝，你很惬意，小王连长有让梦境点石成金的能力。

他是勤勉的青年，从来刻苦，肩头上的军衔很沉重，他不肯懈怠和辜负，他多么纯澈啊，李泽你对自己说，要学着小王连长那样，用心给战士们唱每一首歌，稀释他们的苦闷和乏味，把苦涩的乡愁转圜为甜美的回忆，文艺兵要争气，他们不是无用途被圈养在笼子里的金丝雀，他们是夜莺，用力带来欢乐的夜莺。

小王连长因为表演投情，少不得伤嗓子伤身子，你是谁，你可是西南艺术学院养生之王，想想办法吧，骑士！

你知道热带岛屿里不乏神奇的果实，五指毛桃长在崖边，悬崖，很费劲摘了好些，你走到山下看到手臂上的斑斓，才知道刚刚拽着树差点掉下去，没关系，连长的嗓子最重要。

炊事班的小贾和你玩得好，给你留了一截猪尾，你知道小王连长不爱吃肥肉，猪尾没有肥肉，只有胶质丰富的皮和瘦肉、尾骨，煲汤最适合，同在西南的小战友小山楂给你赞助了沙煲，你傻乎乎蹲在厨房外开小灶，把沙煲一整锅的汤煲成一碗水，剐掉油脂，才投薄薄的盐，五指毛桃和猪尾的养分很团结地浓缩在一起，清醇甘冽，足够养人不上火。

小王连长在你一碗碗汤水里恢复元气，又可以辗转到下一个岛屿，真好啊，李泽，你很棒。

妥料连长的功劳居伟，团长升你去做小王连长的勤务兵，你喜出望外。

伸手摘月的距离，让你望而却步。

小王连长是念好的人，你给他一分他最少还你五分，不久后，“李泽”的名字在文工团响当当，你在季度汇报演出中得到了独唱的机会，啊，舞台，挂着枣红绒布，星闪射灯的舞台，久违了。

你从被你投掷在深海黑匣子捞出久违的低音，你唱，唱小王连长为你亲手改编的曲目，大个子唱小鸽子的俏皮与灵动，却没有笨拙，这是第一次，没人说你是垫底无用的鸡肋了。

有一些东西也在质变，你很敏感你很敏锐，你知道小王连长有一些不可告人的秘密。

每周五小王连长总是会失踪半天，你看军报和营地通知，一对比，是某个头衔惊人的首长归来的日子。

小王连长要亲自述职，清爽骁健地出去，迟怠酸钝地归。

可能首长要求较苛刻，否则为何小王连长的嗓音喑哑、嘴唇都撕伤冒红？替换下来的常服皱好多道壑，有些腥浊布在上头，虾头膏也是这个味和色，海边嘛，最不缺虾虾蟹蟹。

小王连长却没有什么不开心，他回来，就跟罐子灌满了蜜，漾笑也很甜，对你更和善了。

是吗？李泽？你发现这样的变化了吗？

只要首长回来这几天，小王连长总是间歇消失一阵又回归，前后唱的音都不一样了。

小王连长在述职前，把“小白杨”唱得清爽悠扬，力有铿锵地，完全不拖泥带水，鼓舞人心。

回来以后，表演的曲目就有变化，从白转昼过渡似的，到旖旎的《军港之夜》，这首歌情绪从水兵对港湾、海洋的诉说，质变为呢喃胡哝的恋人耳语，有点拖沓地唱腔放柔，那么一唱，台下的战士们反而都亢了，要知道当兵多年母猪赛貂蝉（这话没有侮辱女同志的意思），有半点靡靡之音，青壮的小伙子们都受不了，加上小王连长刚做了一身掐腰的海魂衫和白色马甲裤，配上马靴，那是核爆级的青春热浪。

李泽同学，你害羞了，你也嫉妒了。

站在小王连长旁立臂做帆，折腿扮船的内蒙文艺兵裤裆也扯了旗，不，得用北方语系，支棱了，小王连长似乎没看见，台下都在起哄，旁边的姑娘红着脸完成了表演，一到台下，那个内蒙文艺兵就被姑娘扇了一巴掌，被骂“臭流氓”。

你知道内蒙文艺兵不该负全责，演出服的裤子你也有，太他妈紧了，用你那里的话说“紧得黑纹！”。

裤裆都要炸了更别说要跳舞，加上小王连长这音浪搔拨，鸡巴都要跳出来了。

按理说你不该那么粗俗，你和内蒙文艺兵交流过，不说脏话的语气词，对不起小王连长。

至于你们为什么交流，那真是苦涩的事。

内蒙文艺兵后来去找小王连长理论，看到不该看到的事。

小王连长正在公共卫生间冲凉，对，应当用冲凉而不是洗澡，海岛太热了，说不上脏，但人出汗是按三餐加宵夜出的，你们连长最怕粘。

内蒙文艺兵看到你们连长搓洗身体的时候手总挂着胸脯和臀肉，手捞到腿间掏揉，原本抓麦克风纤细的指抓握着阴茎物理拉弧，又钻到不知名的地方插进去，内蒙文艺兵没见过这样的，男人这样取悦自己，他迷障，看了许久，从小王连长爱抚着自己到半硬，再到用手指操射自己，精液和浴液模糊交融被水花打散到沟渠，小王连长颤着腿将麦黝和白腻相间的肉体半靠瓷砖形成鲜明对比，他彻底沉迷。

而且他有十足把柄引诱小王连长。

“首长...首长？”

内蒙文艺兵学小王连长的呻叫的声音低不下去，小王连长却惊得不行。

脸庞上纾解肉欲的潮红还没褪全，就替换了因惊诧生出的惨白。

小王连长露出兽的冷锐目光，内蒙文艺兵摇摇手里的一次性相机。

小王连长叹息。

不是就范，是另寻乐味，小王连长是及时行乐的人，即便自己歆享的个人自渎时光被内蒙文艺兵砸破，也有转圜余地，小王连长见过风浪，他把和首长和奸的秘密变成了自己对首长渴想的个人狂欢，内蒙文艺兵转睛，找不出破绽，亲吻小王连长的时候有不由衷不甘心的表情，但他渴想小王连长的事实，在为小王连长伴舞时就掩不住了。

内蒙文艺兵揉着小王连长没被阳光晒黑的圆桃臀，揉成真桃的蜜粉色，淋浴的凉水因为阳光暴晒水管呈温，比体温更凉一点精液温度的程度，很舒适，内蒙兵黝黑的身体精武有力，勒箍着小王连长从后边直接插入，他和连长说他很干净，放假出去也不会嫖，暂时没有女朋友，试过这一回连长满意的话，他愿自告奋勇做小王连长体恤的情人。

小王连长努嘴，狠狠踩着内蒙兵的脚面，内蒙兵插进去一寸，他也碎碎咬紧些内蒙兵的手臂，年轻男性雄浑方刚地插操，似军舰上的防空炮，一路伸颈粗硬地延展，菇头肥厚地粘在紧吸的穴壁间，吊颈的花洒拧到最大，砸在他们身上缓释欢爱带来的肌肉酸痛，也更欢快走到小王连长的小甜穴里，内蒙兵说连长的穴看似狭隘，其实柳暗花明宽纳融合，慈悲似海。

内蒙兵耐久，连长却快到尽头，高潮的潮汐跌宕冲刷，他连着有些稀薄的精液咻出几股清凉的男根潮，太透明，和花洒走出的水无差，荒淫地也很透明，连长高潮也很理智，不会大吵大嚷，唯唯可看，是他因为高潮浑身呐喊出来的红，好奇怪，他的高潮是上红、下红，中间沉淀着冷静的肉色，无迹可循的端理，内蒙兵摸着他尖紧堆簇细细的乳粒，夯足马力，对紧连长高潮后拢紧地洞打连环迫击炮，白浓火力紧迫，几簇送到深处，连长啊口，匍到白色马赛克瓷砖上，经过花洒一冲和上顶气窗飘摇的黄昏暮色，在无神论者眼中也有一股神圣之意。

小王连长站起来，脸上无甚表情，却愿意和内蒙兵来了炮后吻。

李泽，你这时候还在给连长送洗常服的路上哼着《军港之夜》呢。

不能说是肮脏的秘密，说起肮脏的秘密你也有很多，比方你听闻小王连长的腌臜传闻，因为对方是比小王连长更高级别的长官，只能气得歪嘴喷鼻，像军区门前的石狮子。

你听说小王连长，是首长的干儿子，是干爹会干儿子的那种“干儿子”。

你太清楚小王连长是什么样的人。

他知恩图报、勤勉向上、同时也野心勃勃不认输，坚韧似藤，为了报恩他会做很多事，但赔上肉体？

在首长回归时，你悄悄观察小王连长做的事。

首长的衣物，小王连长亲力亲为浣洗，搓衣板这样失传已久的物品都用上了，科技再昌明，老灵魂的首长也抵不住这样的窝心，亲手浆洗的衬衣，有洗衣皂清浅的味道和小王连长辛劳体恤的汗液，无可代替。

小王连长愿意给首长做饭，小米炖辽参，其实打虎之后，厨房就不给做那么矜贵的食材，小王连长的补贴就这样用掉，他还是托你挑的。自己去沙去肠，焯水去腥，小火焖，另一个灶子是腊味饭，他找你学的，学得不错，首长把碗吃得底朝天。

晚饭后你匿在窗子边看首长拉着小王连长一起看黄又卷的古老相簿，有首长最爱儿子参军时的照片，你用夜视镜看，看到首长公子哥有和连长很相似的脸。首长移情，将舐犊情深转嫁到小王连长身上，你很动容。

但后来，你的动容转为动怒。

首长牵着小王连长的手捏捏，说起第一次见小王连长的事，那么大的舞台，众多脸庞的海洋里，小王的脸最是惊动他，小王啊，你多像我的孩子，我唯一的孩子，我却狠心把他送到了维和部队，我让我的孩子死于海盗的流弹中，妻子恸哭后神叨疯癫，不久后死去，我是大克凶狠命，天生鳏夫和孤寡，在最迷惘的四十七岁看到了二十六岁的你，我可真幸运。

小王连长熨帖，把脑袋歪在连长肩窝，很动情说道，首长，你的提携和爱护我要报答，我要做你的儿子、情人、伴侣，永远。

李泽，你知道了吧，你的心上人有一颗济世慈悲的心，他懂感恩，也懂爱，他值得爱。

接着你看到首长老泪纵横，迟暮英雄微弛的身躯压在小王连长的身上，老首长爱乐的姿势很传统刚直，很缓慢解开小王连长沾染泪水的衬衣，吸吮向上微笑少翘的乳头，勉强捧出迷你抱的奶乳，所有男性在乳房前都是孩子。

小王连长哼着歌，拥抱他的老情人、老父亲、老伴侣，贴心扯去二人的裤子，抵弄两支竖起的阴茎，哆哆嗦嗦地接吻，熟稔地贴合、铆紧，小王连长呵出声，低低的，似唱似吟，腆着肚把臀向上迎，勇勇接着首长粗大的东西，他需要填塞、充实，长辈呵护地幽媾，扺掌挑唆，那么保守地抚摸，那么老派地爱弄，他也不嫌弃，他第一优先级，永远是别人，他最在乎的人。

首长插着操着，规矩的发撒泼，扫在小王连长的脸上，他吹一下，嘴唇就撅起来，首长误读他讨吻，老脸羞了速啾一口，小王连长说，以前和阿姨做爱也不接吻吗？首长说通常是灯一拉拱一拱就完事，下半身衔接，上半身很规矩，小王连长说那你第一次睡我时可不这样。

首长抽出阴茎，拿菇头滑小王连长的穴，他需要缓缓，以免早早就泄出，小王连长的甜穴天赋异禀，不太需要润滑就湿乎黏蜜和堆叠，越插越出水，乐到紧出的第一次，首长看自己夯插猛猛，没有触碰小王连长的阴茎就让他靠穴出精再出男根潮，又惊又羞又喜悦，首长第二春很美好，没有走宝，全赖美肉小王连长。

可是，他真的英雄迟暮，体力精力越发有限，被困到匣子里了，没法周转，小王那样年轻和饥渴的体魄，令他力不从心。

还好他对小王连长儿子的爱大过爱欲的爱，他默许小王连长有其他的桃花路，男女皆可，只要干净就好，做好措施即可，最重要是保密。

小王连长花草丛过，从来都是无尘出身，男孩女孩的相好都有，数量很少，加起来不到一个巴掌，最喜欢的女孩早就嫁人了，小王连长替她开心，红包包掉他一个月津贴，欢喜到流泪。

其他男孩，李泽我给你数一下。

除了第一个敢于威胁他的内蒙兵，后来还有新疆的小通信兵和青岛的潜艇兵。

你问我还有没有，我说有啊，那个人是你。

你不要不信，我说话很准。

再过两年，小王连长因为参加金声奖获得全国冠军、全军文联竞演金奖得了晋升，升到营长。

你虽然还是勤务兵兼歌手，但也跟着他也升到了少尉，可喜可贺。

过了三十，小王营长就被岁月酵出了不一样的味道。三十三岁，是他开得正盛的年纪。

你呢，你正好二十六了，你差他七岁，七岁拆开是什么？三三一，你拿到智能手机以后小段子看了很多，无厘头拆出来是“姗姗来迟的一”。

是说一不二的一，也是威声朗朗一二一的一。

其实你想做他的唯一，再不行退而求其次，快乐佐料的1也行。

你在这封告白信这样写，揉皱成团的信封吃着苦涩告白的信纸，被你无望的抡入垃圾桶。

你知道没有希望，但还是任性地抓着这封信套在你硬耸的阳具上自渎，精液射到信封去，把不该说的话不该想的人封印，扔走幻想，明天他妈的就提交转业申请，回去艺术学院后门泄愤吃小吃，从头吃到脚，把记忆里关于小王营长的痕迹都删除。

再见。

你开着腿光裸这下半身，阳具射过之后有不甘的涎液没有擦净，半垂萎地狼狈着，有脚步声逼近你。

你知道吗，你这个傻瓜，你的告白信被掉包了，阴差阳错到了你心上人的书桌上。

小王营长看到“姗姗来迟的一”坐在铁架床上哭丧脸，英俊的人脸哭花还是英俊的呀。

小王营长咳咳轻咳，你吓得连枕头床单都来不及遮，平地摔倒牛一样绊在地上，四仰八叉朝小王连长露出昂扬的阴茎。

他说，你尺寸合格，可以是很好的1，但是唯一是不可能的，他太多人要爱护和疼惜了。

哦，只有一个巴掌的份额，最稳定的就是首长和内蒙兵。

源于都是他的第一个。

小王营长啊，你怎么那么多第一个，菩萨的脸，唐璜的心，你好荒唐。

你如实埋怨。

小王营长拉着你，说你的好处，低调熨帖不邀功，很彻底迷恋他，愿意为他保守秘密。

你在心里状态矮他一截，却得到了那么多衷恳的评价。

小王营长红脸，眼口皆笑月，说泽泽，你是我最漂亮的男孩子，好吧，我把最重要的第三名留给你。

第三名，姗姗来迟的高ranking。

李泽啊，恭喜你。

小王营长能说会道，吞吞吐吐也雷霆万钧，你不是没有过经验，也被他的气势震撼。

小王营长的口交是本末倒置的，和他本人行事不按理出牌的风格高度统一，你无从置喙。

他从你的卵丸底部嗦啜，肿鼓若李的阴囊紧紧嘬啵之下酸痒麻抽，松唇之后又被咬在上下齿龈间轻嗑，力道小却担心这样销魂地弄会被他把蛋嚼下来，都看见他的牙印换着阴囊裹了一周。

因为你的卵球大又重，肥甸甸碾在他的小脸拖汗迹，因此他的双瞳罩着雨云一样雾茫茫汗津津，纤长的眼一眯，眼梢就红润牵霞，长挺的鼻蹭在你会阴出磨，鼻尖凝的汗珠黏在皮肤湿湿痒痒的，你低头看，似乎看见尖吻长眼meow唇的笑月脸狐狸。

那么小的嘴要吃你那么大根的东西似乎很困难，可是小王营长从不畏惧，哦嘟嘴欲说一种饥渴，在接触到你的菇头马上缓释了，干皴的嘴唇由于前液滋润变得丰盈起来，就像你前天帮渔民救搁浅的南珠蚌往上边淋水，蚌肉裙边就活绽蠕蠕的，

只不过小王营长的嘴口蠕到你阴茎上了，开口撑进去，一点一点，湿烫的口壁和险险擦过的牙齿，小王营长吮弄你的阴茎，被吸紧的滋味没得你连连叹息，后来不知多久，你享到极乐体验，菇头戳过扁桃体，很深很深地被拢紧，小王连长鲠喉，脖颈通红，凸出脆弱的喉结上落，最高点上是你被景象惊悚出的汗，小王营长自虐着取悦你，满足自己的好胜心。

你说别，别呀，吐出来，营长你会窒息的。

他呜呜嗯嗯吐出来，啃啃你的菇头，用门牙帮你把包皮翻好，露出你渴想他器官的全貌，小舌辗转在连接茎体和龟头的系带间，本来那里就羞红了脸，给他那么含弄，更是涨出了血色。

小王营长虎口挤压着你的东西，马眼跟着他动作微眨，快乐的泉眼很快爆发，激贲浓浊的精液，他没想到你存货富裕，之前那一枪没打干净，突突往他脸上和额门飞，睫毛上都挂着呢，他说呀好浓，浓得腌眼睛，悄悄骂你淫荡大鸡巴，没插他就让他哭了。

李泽，你要拿出本事，你要让心上人明白，你是可以操他操到哭的。

最终你掰开他已经发烫的腿，裤子不管用，只能昭示营长胯下那团大包，白裤子间那一丛啊规矩地很，放正中间立正不肯稍息，你沿着囊球底部抚顺向上，摸到他头部，度量一下，啊长又大的一根，即便营长去做1或者是直女的性伴侣也能做得很有优势和尊严，你感叹为什么你想操他的时候还要摸他的屌产生阳具崇拜，其实你不是对阳具崇拜，是对他崇拜。

撕开裤子那东西就依偎你，见你就亲，你扯出营长的屁股蛋，啃圆桃一样的臀丘，说营长灌多了五指毛桃炖猪尾，屁股也是又圆又饱的，哎呀，尾椎有一小点凸起来，是要长狐狸尾巴了吗？

李泽，你一胆子大，嘴巴就没遮拦了，这很好。

你说话，特别腔调的普通话，一路都是上扬的音，营长夸你，说你说话上扬啊有孩子的天真，咬字不准也是可爱的，说话chi、ci不分，“存在”说成“纯在”，你是他很纯洁的存在知道吗？

啊，营长，带着好心来爱他的营长多么可爱慈悲啊，恭维人有种春风和煦的甜绵，一点不油腻，好衷恳。

李泽，你颤巍巍闭着眼，亲吻他，开始是一啾，后来是两人两唇贴、上下四瓣抿，越来越急越来越不含蓄。

你的小王营长岔开腿，你伸着舌钻进去，汨汨的甜流很暖，舌尖一铲就似被腴美的蚌肉叠紧，他用最私密的部位，软软收割你。

小王营长第一次很酣畅地叫出来，他放声叫。

别怕，你们住的可是高级间，整层楼都不会有卫兵巡视，狂风骇浪也无惧。

听你营长的话，插进去，那里好软好紧好多水。

现在吻他，不许蜻蜓点水，不要吝啬，不要害羞，现在就热烈地吻他。

你看到了吧，营长紧凑的小穴因为你的闯入更湿润了，那么小的地方嘬着你的东西，入口都皱出“人”字型，一整根大东西无用武之地，在空气中来回撇捺，腹部凹下去，升平，凹下去又升平，有一小滩汗水是你滴的，两边清晰的六肋包着肉，汗水斜哭。

再往上是最美景色了，你肖想的乳倔强翘起来，没有被太阳晒到的胸脯精实中有点脆弱，还有暗青的血管，你啜弄啵啵，啵啵啵啵，连环用唇珠抿乳滴，一字型乳隙被你多嘬几口，就收紧，两粒乳尖都拘谨尖怂堆高，锁窝上到颈窝和下颌骨，有那种女兵化妆盒里淡粉色的腮色，一路延展到耳尖，耳滴上有过营长少时叛逆的痕迹，三个耳洞，其中两个已经闭合，另外一个你衔弄，口水都会从孔内流出，下颌的痣，脸颊的痣亲吻，就有一圈红了，你嗦过营长的奶，那也是首长待遇了，年纪轻轻的就有这样成就，很不错了。

营长蹙眉又展，欢愉的表情轮替，眼睛在闭和不闭暧昧游移，你操狠了，他要闭紧眼睛感受尖脑露棱大东西在他身体里通行的畅快；你插深摆缓了，他就愿意睁开眼不说话地央饶，眨巴一下再眨巴，似乎像摩斯码一样神秘说宝贝操我啊。

啪啪啪唧滋唧滋，很淫荡的肢体耻响轻薄着肃穆的营房。

啊，你们荒淫无耻地媾弄，却只有你俩知道。

李泽，你得到一片天地，你在你九十公分宽的铁架床于心爱的营长盘肠淫战，还说什么有志不得伸呢？你最伟大的事业不就是在这刻开始的吗，加油我的兄弟。

床太小了，爱乐姿势反而换得多，坐着操营长他最舒服，为什么？你说，营长坐着的时候，卵丸被压迫，小穴也是，插进去就是压迫中的压迫，没有压迫哪有反抗，营长反抗你的方式是极端浪漫，讲腿若剪刀交叉绞在你腰谷处，收紧压着你帮着你一起操他，他这个王扒皮，小兵吸盘，连你的蛋也不放过，一颗塞进去他还嫌不够，两蛋加一炮他才有授勋五星上将的喜悦感。

夯击环环相扣，坐着插营长腰谷不耐老想睡倒，后边是你钉的地图，他肩胛触到凉凉的按钉就惊羞了叫，哦，你一下就找到了他的痒酸肉，退出来磨他快乐一寸壁（你看黄文的时候吐槽，觉得前列腺不是一豆，明明接触面积很泛，干嘛老有人写快乐的一点啊？），刷着蝴蝶骨和背中清泉一线，一边小小磨砚，你发现啊磨出来不仅仅有营长的情液，还有他斜涎和眯眼垂出来的爽泪。

你喊，营长啊你要射了是吗？你的穴好紧好多水，每插一次我的床单就冲出来好多，你是海吗要淹湿我的床？

你唱《我想我是海》你唱营长心软似沙滩，你唱营长敏感又丰富的G点，你生平第一次乱鸡巴改歌词，他听着被你狠狠操着，那样顺滑地泄出来。

他高潮的时候实在很美，你见过一次，但实操起来又不一样。

他比你矮十公分，正面抱他的时候你要小心不要被他的头顶顶到下巴，他被你抬起腿一只脚插入到最深狠的一下就咻出精液，马眼后来又喷出堵不起来的清泉，男根潮，贲贲涌涌不竭，爽到他奶头团拢乳晕扎疼他，腹部凹平交替能跳豆子，抬起来的脚肚痉挛，像跳地过快过多的康康舞一样抖瑟，你抓着他的腿肚子，希望下次出差能去专柜给他买个男士箍袜带或者衬衣箍带夹，精致的小东西应当完美匹配他精致的肉体。

营长在最紧乐的关头将眼睛睁大，棕眸星灿，是军港星幕铺盖的夜空，皱川的额面涎下汗水，坠到眼梢，那是返潮卷浪的小湾，他张着口，舌头很干燥，喘息和呻叫带走了太多水分，鱼儿搁浅失水的垂死态，唇角可怜地抖动，像不像将死之人返照漾出来的憨憨痴笑？宽的窄成圆，有口水溢出来，他痴痴看你，你听到他说他爽死了，李泽，你现在吻他，他颈渴，救救他。

不要像糊涂鬼撕一瓣一瓣的玫瑰那样吻他的嘴唇，不要猜他爱你，他不爱你，床上的爱很快，可是都很真啊，你要学会满足。

李泽，可以了，他很餍足了，你可以射精了，满满射给营长呀。

他稍事休息，睡在铁架床，很任性要睡边边，他喜欢悬崖边际欲跌感，你坐在凉凉的瓷砖上点一支双冰，长叹，说营长，我不走了。

营长说料到你中途会赖小狗，已经自作主张换掉了转业申请。

你问，在哪里啊营长？

营长指着你之前自慰喷射过的信纸信封。

喏，那就是。

李泽，你的小王营长可疼你了。

这样的夜晚，他任你鱼肉，邀请你同享鱼水欢。

你要不要把鱼水情，进行到底？

fin


End file.
